


Cigarettes, Vodka, a House Party, and a Rotting Leather Jacket

by foreverstuck



Series: MCR Genderbend AU one shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Homophobic Language, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, an absurd amount of swearing, house party encounter, set in the early 2000's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverstuck/pseuds/foreverstuck
Summary: Genderbend highschool AU where Gerard (Gemma) meets a very interesting girl at a noisy house party and they chat a bit.
Series: MCR Genderbend AU one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159160





	Cigarettes, Vodka, a House Party, and a Rotting Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic that im posting so I really have no clue what im doing lmao. kinda just came up with this because i keep stumbling across grainy bullets pics of the mcr guys online and I wanted to emulate that vibe in a high school au and because ive had an absurd amount of time on my hands. sorry about the grammar and punctuation in advance. english is my first language but im actually just dumb and suck at writing. this is just a one shot so I won't continue it or anything but its based on this bigger au im working on in private which maybe ill publish one day? or maybe ill keep it to myself forever? idk. anyways, mcr are all girls and so are some other people from other bands, but not all! to whoever stumbles across this I hope you enjoy! heres the key for name changes btw:  
> Gemma - Gerard  
> Faith - Frank  
> Mikayla - Mikey  
> Ria - Ray  
> Beth - Bert  
> Amanda - Adam (lazzara)

Gemma stood slouched over the granite island countertop while some girls from her fourth period calculus class laughed and chatted, red solo cups filled with curious liquids in hand. She watched as the girls converged around the countertop took turns pointing at boys and occasionally taking quick sips from their cups, grimacing when the liquor hit the back of their throats, burning as it moved down through their warm bodies. She sighed and looked down at the countertop littered with copious chip crumbs, empty shot glasses, and several half empty handles of vodka. Gemma picked at the skin around her fingers, peeling it back in little bits so that flecks of blood developed near her cuticles. She sucked the blood out quickly, soothing her fingers, and hoped nobody was paying attention to her. As she picked at her fingers she saw Mikayla across the room surrounded by four or five guys, each intently staring at her while she twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair around her forefinger and thumb. Her eyes fluttered with every half assed compliment one of the guys attempted to land her with. She was going to go home with whichever boy she pleased and of course they had no idea. There was no winning Mikayla over. She had already made her pick and this was all fun and games for her. Get wasted, make some stupid highschool boys uberly horny, and ditch with whichever one she deemed the cutest of the night. Gemma stared at her all decked out in a mini skirt, tank top, and that god forsaken beanie she couldn't leave the house without. Mikayla felt Gemma's watchful eyes on her and turned to see Gemma in the kitchen watching intently. Mikayla winked at her from beneath her oversized glasses, and let out a bubbly laugh which sent all the guys swarmed around her into hysterical laughter trying to impress her. Gemma rolled her eyes. Mikayla was getting laid tonight. 

Gemma grabbed one of the empty shot glasses on the table and brought it over to the sink behind her. She ran it briefly under hot water to clean it out and grabbed a paper towel from the roll by the sink, drying it off haphazardly. Tired, and as her headache increased with every shitty numetal song that came over the stereo, she poured herself a shot of vodka, and tipped it back with ease. She was a senior now, shots didn’t phase her. She’d been drinking since Ria was able to sneak beer out of her house in the 8th grade and they got drunk in the park across the street. She took two more shots for good measure. Vodka was going to be the cure for her raging headache and exhaustion this evening. If you could even call it evening. She stared at the clock on the microwave next to the sink. 11:06. Gemma desperately wanted to go home.

She abandoned the group of girls giggling in the kitchen and walked through the crowded hallway to the living room. As she moved through the house the air turned to sludge. Everything around her was hot and damp, and she was basically peeling her already trashed converse off the hardwood floors as she walked. She could only imagine what liquids had been spilled throughout the night. The living room was packed and Gemma could feel the bass from the stereo pounding against the walls. She didn’t think this many people could even fit in one colonial style living room. As she pushed through hoards of people, with drinks sloshing everywhere, someone grabbed her hand, spinning her around to see a very hyper Beth staring at her intently.

“Gemma! Oh my _god_ _!_ How are you? I didn’t think you were coming!” Beth’s words were slurred together and she could barely stand straight. She was gripping onto Gemma’s hands in an attempt to keep her balance. 

“Beth! I’m good!” Gemma stared at Beth who was swaying back and forth, just trying to stand. “But are _you_ okay? You don't look too good.” Gemma tucked Beth's stringy hair behind her ears and firmly grabbed her face to look closely at her eyes. 

“I feel amazing Gee.” She said, dragging out the a in ‘amazing’ as she spoke. “You really need to loosen--” 

“Beth what the fuck, your pupils are _huge_ _!_ What the _hell_ did you take?” Gemma stared and could barely make out the flecks of blue and grey in her eyes, and instead could only see huge gaping circles of black staring back at her. “Hold on your eyes are fucking shaking. Beth, _what the fuck did you take_ _!_ Seriously!”

“No no no no no no don’t worry about it! Amanda got this stuff from her boyfriend or whatever and it's _insane_ _!_ I--I-- don’t really remember what it's called, uh, um I think it was MA, MDM? MD-something, I dunno.”

“MDMA?” Gemma corrected her. “You took MDMA from Amanda who got it from her boyfriend? Oh my _god,_ Beth you’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“Relax Gemma! You should try some! Everything literally feels so good. Like _soooooo good_. Like--like--oh my _god_ you wouldn’t believe. Seriously I’ll go find Amanda and get you--”

“No no it’s okay Beth! I’m good, I don’t need any. Just go drink some water okay? Just sit down for a sec I don’t want you to get too fucked up okay? And if you need me just go get Mikayla and she’ll call my cell okay?” Gemma tried to steady Beth who was already losing focus, her head swiveling around distracted by people passing by. 

“Yeah yeah I know I know I’m all good.” She brushed Gemma off and turned away, yelling at someone walking by. “Jeph! Jeph I’ve been looking for you!” Beth took off across the living room in pursuit. 

Gemma was left standing between hot sweaty moving bodies. Her head started to pound again and it was getting too damn hot in that room to be comfortable. She pushed past various people, a few waving and smiling, Gemma smiling back, until she managed to reach the back door which was swinging back and forth as people came and went. She wandered down the stone steps and around the back of the house to the patio, grateful she could finally escape the heat. It was only the beginning of summer so the night air was cool, just enough to give her a few goosebumps on her forearms. As she walked around the back patio looking for a chair or a bench, she triggered the motion activated floodlight. She swore under her breath. She squinted and looked up at the light, moths immediately moving in to hover around it. She was glad to see her skinny jeans had escaped the house without any stains, but her shoes hadn’t been as lucky. Looking down at her converse she saw that the entire right shoe was covered in a mysterious sticky substance. 

“Fucking disgusting.” She muttered out loud. 

She ran her hands through her greasy hair, and looked up to notice a figure standing at the other end of the patio, back to her, and wafts of smoke emerging from in front of their silhouette. 

“It’s awful in there, I know. Want a smoke?” The figure asked, turning around to walk towards Gemma. As Gemma moved in closer to meet them under the floodlight, she could see the figure was a girl wearing a Black Flag shirt and a pair of jeans two sizes too big, absolutely shredded at the knees, and a pair of vans. How had Gemma never met this girl before? 

“Yeah that would be great, thanks.” Gemma held out her hand as the mysterious girl handed her a loose Marlboro cigarette. The girl pulled out a lighter from her back pocket and lit the cig for Gemma. She then proceeded to pull out one for herself and do the same. They both took deep drags, letting the smoke plume over them, illuminated by the floodlight against the deep blue-black sky.

“I’m Faith.” She smiled keenly at Gemma.

“Oh, uh, I’m Gemma. Nice to meet you.” Gemma looked at her briefly, and immediately made contact with her piercing green and hazel eyes. In the bright light she could see Faith had a snake bite and a nose ring, and bold striking eyebrows that arched over her structured face, even more imposing than her glistening eyes. 

“Nice to meet you Gemma. Who you here with?” She asked as she took another drag from her cigarette. Gemma eyed the tattoos on her knuckles. 

“My friend Mikayla? Dunno if you know her? She’s a senior at Monroe High with me.” Gemma smoked some more. Her headache was starting to dissipate.

“Mikayla! I know her! She’s in my European history class! Oh that's so dope!”

“You go to Monroe? How come I’ve never seen you around?”

“No clue. How come I haven’t seen _you_ around? I feel like I would be able to spot a chick in a rotting leather jacket from a mile away at our school.” Faith giggled as Gemma hastily looked at her jacket, remembering the absolutely revolting condition it was in.

“ _Fuck_. Yeah, this thing is practically destroyed. Weird we’ve never seen each other.” 

“Mhm.” Faith tapped her cigarette, letting ash fall onto the concrete.

“So who are _you_ here with?” Gemma asked, trying to make conversation.

“Toro dragged me here. I was going to spend my evening trying to set up this new amp I got, but she decided underage drinking would be better. You know Toro? Ria?”

“Ria? Holy shit I haven’t seen her in forever! We were really close freshman year but just haven't had any classes with each other since, so we haven’t been in touch much. That’s crazy. I’ve gotta say hi to her before I go.” 

“Weird that we have friends in common.”

“Yeah. Weird.” Gemma wondered aloud. 

“Hold on you’ve got some ash on your cheek.” Faith licked her thumb and started to wipe at Gemma’s pale skin. Gemma could feel her cheeks turning bright red at the touch of her warm finger. She could smell a mix of cigarette smoke, earthy perfume, and grime emanating from the strange girl. 

As Faith was working at Gemmas cheek, the pair were interrupted by a group of senior boys leaving out the back door, yelling and pushing each other over, spilling beer all over the back steps. 

“Looks like the fag has a new bitch! What's her name, huh?” One of the boys hollered at the girls under the floodlight, the rest of them also spouting crude remarks and various shouts of ‘fag’ or ‘dyke’ out into the open. 

“Oh fuck off Brian! Your sister said I was a great fuck last weekend!” Faith scowled, dropping her hand from Gemma's cheek and slowly walking towards the group of boys. She dropped her cigarette on the concrete and stomped it out with the steel toe of her boot. 

“I’d love if you put on a little show for us _fag_ \--oh whoops sorry, _Faith!_ ” Another one of the boys remarked with a wide smirk plastered across his face. 

“You guys are so funny because I get more pussy than all of you combined. That’s pretty fucking pathetic!” Faith called out. “Maybe you guys should try sucking your own dick? I’ve heard it’s actually much easier than it looks!” Faith grinned from ear to ear and crossed her arms. Gemma was stood behind her, mouth agape and not entirely sure what the fuck she was witnessing. All she could think was how she had definitely seen this exact scene on a TV show somewhere. Mikayla was _never_ going to believe this. 

“Fucking dyke, come here I’ll fucking--” Brian began to charge at Faith but halted and stumbled backwards as she pulled out a switchblade from her front pocket and moved towards him.

“You’ll _what_ _?_ You’ll _what now_ _?_ What are you gonna do?” She laughed and continued to inch towards Brian who now stood dumbfounded and mumbling. 

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! Fucking cunt, fucking-- _fucking psycho bitch_ _!_ ” He yelled. Brian and the other boys turned away promptly, and quickly rushed down the driveway away from the house and the back door. 

Faith laughed quietly and folded the switchblade back up, shoving it back into her pocket where her lighter was, and turned around to see Gemma staring at her in utter shock and amazement. 

“I’m really sorry about that. I fucking hate those idiots.” She rubbed her forehead, sighing, and then brought her hands through her hair, seemingly shaking out the tension and exhaustion. Gemma stared and realized Faith’s sides were shaved short and dyed a blood red. Literally who the fuck was this girl? Gemma was still trying to process everything that had just happened. 

“I--I’m okay. Are you okay? Holy _fuck_ they called you a--a--” Gemma stammered, not sure what to say. 

“A fag? Dyke? Yeah happens all the damn time. It’s fine. It's funny ‘cause they're not wrong!” She snickered and walked over to Gemma, grabbing her hand and leading her to sit down on the concrete beside her. 

“Oh--uh--um--I’m sorry they said all that. That’s fucked up. I’m sorry.” She likes girls, Gemma thought. _Who the fuck is she?_

“Hey, hey! Don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault. They’ve been doing it since like freshman year. They’ve never gotten close to me, don't even worry about it. And I mean yeah I like chicks, but it's really not a big deal.”

Gemma sat there in silence. What was she even meant to say?

“Do you like chicks?” Faith asked nonchalantly. 

“Uh--” Gemma's whole body froze. She never really thought about that, well not at least until Faith’s finger on her cheek made her blush and get all flustered inside. Gemma’s eyes went wide and she stared at the concrete trying to think of how to respond. 

“Shit, sorry thats a fucking loaded question. I’ve got to keep my damn mouth shut sometimes. Sorry. No pressure to say anything obviously, ya know?”

“No, it's okay, I just--” Gemma was interrupted by the sound of Ria screaming hysterically on the steps of the backdoor.

“Holy _fuck_ , Faith I’ve been looking for you! Ryan is fucking wasted and he thinks I’m gonna give him a blowjob and he wont leave me alone! Please, _please_ help. He was following me around the basement and trying to grab my ass. I think I lost him but he’s gonna find me. _Please please please_ I need you to get me out of this. _Now!_ ” 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Faith immediately got up muttering something to herself about beating up this kid Ryan. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” She looked back down at Gemma. 

“See you around Gemma?” She smiled sweetly. 

“Yeah. See you around, Faith.” Gemma sat on the concrete and watched as Faith jogged across the patio to Ria, taking her hand, and leading her back into the packed house. 

And just like that, Faith was gone. Gemma stood up slowly, steadying herself because apparently the shots of vodka and cigarettes were finally getting to her. Or maybe it was the shock. She patted her back pocket, checking for her phone. She pulled it out to see a text from Mikayla reading _“went home w Pete - senior. luv u :)”_

As Gemma waked past the back door and down the driveway, she heard a click, and turned around to see the backyard flood lights turn off. She was immersed in darkness once again.

  
  



End file.
